universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Washington D.C.
BATTLE OF WASHINGTON D.C. PRELUDE The Hierarchy have overrun most of planet Earth and were preparing to attack the last freestanding human base... in Washington D.C. It was obvious to the humans that a battle there would be inevitable, with Baltimore taken and D.C. surrounded. The humans pulled all their remaining forces there including Colonel Moore and Sergeant Willard. The Hierarchy made no attempt to conceal their attack. Sending 2 Habitat Walkers the humans' way. As the Habitat Walkers advanced, they created an overwhelming force of Grunts, Brutes and Lost Ones. The Hierarchy also stationed an Assembly Walker far from the city to supply Hierarchy forces with Saucers. On the humans' side, it looked bleak. However, they did have a formidable force of Marines, tanks, Apaches, jets, Humvees, flame squads, and rocket squads. THE BATTLE Stage 1 Willard decided to lead the defense on the outskirts of the city while Moore was instructed to set up a small, last resort base right behind the front lines. The Hierarchy sent its infantry at the front lines to test the human defenses. Apparently, the Hierarchy's form of "test" is to crush the enemy, grind them under their feet, and see how much blood they can produce. They absolutely obliterated the front lines with only a few Grunts as casualties. After seeing that, the humans threw everything they had at the Hierarchy, forcing them back until 8 (8!) Brutes showed up and tore the infantry and the Humvees apart. The humans retreated to the base Moore had set up. Moore saw with widened eyes what he was up against and realized what a dire situation the President would be in if they breached the city. He took 6 marine squads and 2 flame squads with him to rescue the President. Stage 2 Moore's base was ground to dust. However, the humans did manage to inflict moderate casualties on the Hierarchy. They killed 4 Brutes, 10 Grunts and 12 Lost Ones. Willard was told to unite with Moore and help him with his rescue mission. The Hierarchy had almost complete control of the city except for one base to the south. The humans tried to gain air support with its Maverick Jets. At first it seemed to work, the humans overwhelming the few saucers already in the city with sheer numbers (56). But then the full amount of saucers arrived (40), they began to crush the Mavericks 3 by 3. The jets took out 8 saucers in the short battle but went down in flame ultimately. The pilots who ejected either tried to make it back to the base or were shot as soon as they touched down. Stage 3 Meanwhile, Moore continued to fight his way through D.C., uniting with Charlie squad and getting reinforcements along the way. Willard doing hit and run oppurations while trying to unite with Moore. Eventually he did get to Moore and assisted him with destroying 4 Reaper Drones and 2 Brutes. They eventually made it to the White House and killed all the Hierarchy units guarding it including 1 Reaper Drone. As the President came out of the building, 1 of the Habitat Walkers entered the city and crushed the White House. The President, in critical medical condition, was sent into an ambulance. Willard was told to distract the Hierarchy walkers while Moore was to escort the President to Fort McNair. Moore, with most of his force killed by the walker or with Willard, managed to escort the President to Fort McNair with only 4 Marine Squads and 1 Rocketlauncher Squad. As he arrived, he got the base online and all the vehicles manned. He had begun to produce units when he recieved a message from Willard telling him that he was in trouble. Willard was being attacked by Grunts from all sides with one Habitat Walkers chasing him. Moore sent an escort of Apaches and Willard managed to avoid the walker and get to Fort McNair. The communication officer then notified Moore that a large force has been seen coming in from the east. It was time for the humans' final battle for existence. Stage 4 The humans put up a grand fight against the force from the east but stood absolutely no chance against the two walkers. With his buildings destroyed, almost all of his units dead and a Habitat Walker aiming straight for his face, Moore muttered to himself, "What the hell does it takes to kill these things?!" It was then that Novus arrived and began to destroy the Habitat Walker while the others retreated. Moore, overwhelmed by all these unknown robots coming out of nowhere, ordered his remaining forces to head for the hills. He also fired a couple rounds from his chain gun at Viktor. THE AFTERMATH Washington could not be claimed as a victory for anyone except Novus. The Hierarchy only took D.C. back when Novus retreated to it's main base, about to be defeated. By then it was of no strategic importance. The war between the humans and Hierarchy had ended, the real war had begun. Category:Conflicts